Untamed
by Fire and Ash
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my OFC Alexandria Hale from The Ties That Bind and the other Hale family members. (Will include Stiles and Scott and possibly the other characters.)


**_Author's note - Hey guys! I decided to do a story with one-shots about my OFC Alexandria Hale from The Ties That Bind while I try to think about what should happen in the next chapter._**

_**I would also like it if you -the readers- could send me requests for one-shots, like: Alex has a nightmare and her mom comforts her. Or something like that! I would love to involve your ideas in this story! :D**_

_**Ages for this one-shot. (I'll post this part in other one-shots if they're the same ages in it!)**_

_**Laura - 13 years old.**_

_**Derek - 11 years old.**_

_**Conner - 9 years old.**_

_**Alex and Cora - 5 years old.**_

_**Louise - 3 years old.**_

_**(Conner and Louise are characters I've created to be Alex's other brother and sister.)**_

_**Fire and Ash. :)**_

* * *

Peter often thought of himself as patient, willing to allow things to play out in their own time instead of rushing them and making a mess of things.

But when it came to his second youngest niece; Alex, he found his patience diminishing quite often. Alex would usually get bored of whatever it was that she was doing and would track her uncle down and pester him until he agreed to keep her occupied until they were called in for meal times.

He was busy in his bedroom, reading through a large, thick book with information about various types of supernatural creatures when Alex pushed his door open and stumbled inside, tripping over her laces.

"Uncle Peter?" Alex blinked up at him, raising her short arms and gesturing for him to pick her up.

"What is it now?" Peter sighed as he lifted her onto his lap, being careful as to not get the mud from her shoes on his bed.

"Derek and Conner won't let me and Cora play with them," she pouted at him, fiddling with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"Maybe it's because your brothers are growing up and no longer want to play childish games," Peter answered and closed his book, dropping it on the wooden floorboards with an audible smack.

"But I'm boooored," Alex whined, drawing out the 'o' as her eyes flashed yellow. "Will you play with me?"

"You're not gonna let me see no, are you?"

Alex shook her head, beaming widely at him. Peter sighed and readjusted his hold on her, shifting her onto his back and waiting until she had secured her arms and legs around his neck and waist before standing up and heading towards the window.

"Wanna go outside?" he smirked over his shoulder at her.

"Mama says I'm not allowed, cause I'll just get dirty," Alex said, tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Your mama will never know."

"...Okay. Can we go for a run?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Peter opened his bedroom window and gripped her knees tightly as he jumped from the window ledge, landing on the grass with a muffled thud and taking off into the woods surrounding their large, family home.

* * *

Peter claimed that he hadn't cheated but Alex was adamant that he had, saying that he'd used his longer legs to beat her. Peter teased her about the length of her legs, saying that she would never keep up with anyone with legs that short.

"You did cheat!" Alex yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him.

"I did no such thing," Peter denied again.

Alex huffed, her anger rising and her eyes turning yellow, her small teeth elongating into fangs and she growled at him. He could smell the frustration and anger drifting from her as she glared at him. Peter sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and he watched, eyes rolling as his niece shifted into a small, deep brown wolf, her shorts, sneakers and t-shirt shredding as she turned.

"You are too easily angered." Alex lunged, latching onto his leg and sinking her pointy teeth into his skin. "Alex!" he barked, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and attempting to pry her away from his already healing limb.

"What did you do now?" Derek asked, standing on the porch, smirking in amusement. Peter looked up at his eldest nephew with a bitter frown.

"We were racing, she thinks I cheated."

"Typical Alex," Derek snorted before crouching down. "Lex! C'mere, I have something to show you."

The result was instantaneous, Alex released Peter quickly with a loud, high pitched bark and turned, running towards her brother, occasionally tripping over her paws.

Derek grinned, setting his hands under her front legs and hoisting her into the air, resting her against his chest. Alex's chest rumbled happily as she gently bit Derek's hand and set her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep as she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat.

'_Yes,_' Peter thought to himself, watching his niece and nephew with a rare fondness as Derek grinned at him before carrying Alex back into the house. '_She certainly tests my patience, but I will love her no matter what. She'll always be my crazy, little super-wolf._'


End file.
